Just when you thought it was safe
by moonfan4eva
Summary: 13 year old Nicolette Hart's parents died and now she has to find out her hidden brothers secrets while hiding her own. Sorry about the bad summary! read and review please!


**JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SAFE.**

NICOLETTES POV

I was in the hospital, crying. "Ms. Hart? They're dead; the injuries were too severe to be saved from." The nurse informed me. A minute later my grandma came in and told me, "Nicole? Time to go." I got in the car in the parking lot and played Haunted by Taylor swift. When we were a minute away from the house my favorite part came on:

_I know, I know, I just know you're not gone you can't be gone, no. come on come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out something's gone terribly wrong wont finish what you started._

After the chorus a few more times the song ended and we got out and I entered the living room and through the kitchen and saw two boys sitting on the counter and talking. One was slightly taller than the other but both with dark brown hair that almost always falls in front of my brown eyes. Now would be a good time to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Nicolette noel hart and I have dark brown hair that's almost black but a little lighter, and blue eyes and pale skin. "Benny, your grandma's home." Said the shorter one. The taller one, benny, said. "Ethan I'm not blind I can see that." Then Ethan turned and said, "hey, you a friend of Benny's grandma?" I broke down and started crying, and then I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my bedroom. An hour later while reading _the little white horse _a knock came at my door. "Come in." I said my eyes glued to my book. The guy who I think was Ethan came in and said, "Hey." "Hiya." "You okay?" "Yea, it's just my parents died." "Oh, I'm I sorry." "No, don't be. They abused me but, they still were my parents." I said pulling the sleeves over my wrists, thankfully he didn't notice. "Wanna watch a movie?" he shrugged I took that as a yes. I took out the movie version of my book, after we watched it I said. "Robin and Maria should be a couple. They are _so _cute together!" he smiled, "that was a good movie." "Okay your turn to pick out a movie." He shrugged and grabbed a random video, "close your eyes." I said, "okay, I guess." When I opened my eyes the movie was on. "What movie is this?" "Angels and snakes." Ethan said. (P.s- by the way this movie is from home alone, I don't know if this is the correct name, if not then whoops. Carry on.) "I never watched this one it's brand new." Turns out it was a horror movie! I hid behind Ethan nearly the whole time. "Is it over yet?" I asked, Ethan laughed. "Yes it's over." Payback time. I thought. I went on you tube and found a scary video. "Ethan close your eyes!" he shrugged and closed his eyes I led him to the computer I played the video enlarging the screen so he couldn't see the title. "Ethan I want you to pay close attention to this scene." "Uhm, okay." A few seconds later I 'ghost' showed up and Ethan freaked out, benny and grandma came up and silently listened to the conversation. I laughed so hard. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY- wait whats your name?" "Nicolette." "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY NICOLETTE!" he screamed at me I started to slowly shrink towards the bed and I told him, "I thought it was pretty funny." "WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG." "Ethan, please stop screaming at me!" I begged, tears streaming down my now pale skin. He let out a scream and I was frozen in fear and shock. (Wow, who knew Ethan could be so mean?) Then he did what was the least unexpected, he slapped me. I recoiled, I cried harder, screaming for him to stop. "STOP IT, PLEASE! PLEASE!" I was still frozen, I couldn't move or anything, then I ran towards the balcony and locked myself outside, on the other side I heard Ethan screaming at me to open the door and banging on it. I refused to say anything, or do anything but cry, and cry and cry. I listened to my iPod, I searched until I found the right one; Mean by Taylor swift.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me you have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing you, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded, you picking on the weaker men. Well you can take me down with just one single blow, but you don't know what you don't know (chorus) someday I'll be living in a big ole city and all your ever gonna be is mean someday I'll be big enough so that you can't hit me and all your ever gonna be is mean why you gotta be so mean? You with switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation you, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you, I just want to feel okay again, I bet you got pushed around somebody made you cold, well the cycle ends right now, cause you cant lead me down that road and you don't know what you don't know ( repeat chorus) an I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a foot ball game with that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening, washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, drunk and grumbling about how I can't sing, but all you are is mean and liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean and mean but, someday I'll be living in a big ole city but all your ever gonna be is mean, yeah someday I'll be living in a big enough so you cant hit me and all your ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?_

The song ended and I was half asleep when some guy came up and scared the pickles out of me! (Btw I love pickles and cheese, carry on.) The boy noticed my tears and asked, "Are you okay?" "A little shaken up, but fine. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" "I'm Rory, and you are?" "Nicolette. Nice to meet you, where'd you come from?" I asked. "The tree over there." He said pointing to my favorite tree to sit and relax. "That's my favorite tree." My face lit up, I grabbed his hand and said, "Come on!" I got on the ledge of the balcony and jumped, "WHEEE!" I yelled as I fell, I landed on my feet. Rory was right next to me. I ran to the tree and climbed in amazing speed even rory was amazed. "How did you do it that fast?" he asked. "Years of climbing trees to escape revenge and….. stuff." I said. "What stuff?" he asked I started crying a little, finally I said, "Nothing." I tugged my sleeves down on my wrists, I knew what was gonna happen but I wouldn't let it happen. "I gotta go." I said quickly. I jumped and as soon as my feet it the ground I ran and ran but rory somehow caught up with me I ran faster ran into the alley I looked back and someone grabbed me. I fought punching and kicking and screaming, "Let me go! Now!" I screamed, "get away no! Everyone just leave me alone!" then a voice said, "Wow, Nicolette, do you have to kick people everywhere you go?" slowly I stopped fighting looking up I saw, benny. "Grandma wants you, Ethan's locked in my bedroom." He said, before I could say anything. I nodded and followed him. We turned out into the street running straight into, "Ethan? I thought you were locked up in Benny's room?" I asked, he looked at me and I ran and ran all the way to grandmas house and she told me. "Nicolette, you have a brother." "Who grandma?" "Benny." "Him? You're kidding right?" she shook her head I got mad, I can't explain what happened next. All the vases and everything just started smashing against the wall. Why didn't anybody tell me I had a brother? Then Ethan and Benny came in and they ran for cover, "Boys! Get Nicolette to calm down!" Grandma shouted at them. They nodded. "Nicolette! Calm down!" benny screamed a vase smashed near his head. "Or not." He said. "Nicolette!"Ethan shouted at me. "What?" I asked tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." Abruptly everything went back to where it was. Then I was tired, suddenly I collapsed the last thing I remember was seeing a girl with olive skin and chocolate colored hair and eyes, I thought she looked familiar.

_**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY! I WAS VERY TEMPTED TO END IT HERE. OH, IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW. THANKS. PICKLES ROCKS! EAT PICKLES! PEACE!—MOONFAN4EVA.**_


End file.
